


Two Pieces of Bear Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of Bear fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pieces of Bear Fanart

I combined one of my favorite Adventure Time characters (Peppermint Butler) and one of my favorite Person of Interest characters (Bear)

Bear has a doughnut crown because anyone can have a flower crown


End file.
